


Teenage days with the twins

by runningfromrealitytoanime



Series: Meet the Kitas [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dating, Happy Ending, M/M, Romance, kita being a good guardian, teenage angst, trying to find yourself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24844141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningfromrealitytoanime/pseuds/runningfromrealitytoanime
Summary: With a bruise on his face, Atsumu begins to question if there is something wrong with him for not getting along with others or if his personality just sucked.Luckily for him, Shinsuke is there to help him sort through his feelings.Kita as the guardian to half fox Miya twins.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Kita Shinsuke & Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, implied Miya Osamu/ Akaashi Keiji
Series: Meet the Kitas [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788652
Comments: 5
Kudos: 76





	1. Is there something wrong with me?

**Author's Note:**

> I have always questioned myself about whether people didn't like me for my personality or if there is just an issue with them about not liking me. Until now, I keep trying to change myself to mix with others even though I fail so bad just to at least fit in or not let people hate me. It is a feeling I wished would go away and I still haven't been able to find a skin comfortable for myself.
> 
> Thought Atsumu might have gone through the same thing with his personality often being considered pretty bad (to be honest, he can be an ass but still, that doesn't mean he should be treated like dirt). I have seen real volleyball players with his attitude and their team loves them so no comment on that (or it could be just me having a problem with them and I'm the mad one). 
> 
> Anyways, here is a bit of father-son bonding time between Shinsuke and Atsumu.

“Atsumu, what happened?” Kita blurted as soon as the front door slammed shut and Atsumu trudged into the house. The boy had a large bruise on his cheek, turning more purple by the minute as he scowled up at his guardian. Atsumu had his volleyball jersey on, some parts of it speckled with dry blood as the twin scowled. 

“The guy wasn’t good, so I told him that. He got mad and punched me in the face,” he grunted as Kita sighed. He thought teenagers would be more subtle and obedient than what he was going through with the twins (his grandmother had said he was a very tame boy but he may have been the exception to the rules). The man sighed as he brought Atsumu into the kitchen, sitting him down at the dining table and reaching into the fridge to pull out some ice. Lately, he had gotten into the habit of keeping ice just in case something like this happened; Atsumu had been more prone to coming back with bruises and cuts than Osamu. As he pressed the ice against Atsumu’s face, the boy’s ears twitched as he asked, “Is there something wrong with me, Shinsuke?”

“I don’t think so. I think you’re a very normal boy,” Kita murmured as Atsumu muttered, “But everyone always says that there is something wrong with me. I don’t work well in a team and they always say I speak my mind. Is it wrong to always blurt out the truth?”

“The truth is always best to be told but you have to be careful in how you deliver it.”

“Osamu tells the truth most of the time and he doesn’t get punched in the face.” Kita didn’t have anything to retort to that; Atsumu did seem to be the one to get into fights more than his twin, although most people didn’t know the hidden side of Osamu where he was just as bad as his twin, although he had learnt to control his mad streak over the years.

“I don’t even know if I should continue volleyball. Being with a team that doesn’t understand me and treats me different because I tell them the truth doesn’t sit well with me. I’m tired of feeling left out all the time. I wished I just had a friend to talk with,” Atsumu sniffled as Kita passed him some tissue. The boy took it and blew his nose into the tissue, letting out a low sigh as his guardian said, “Everyone is different, Atsumu. We can’t all be the same.”

He placed a hand on Atsumu’s head, right in between his ears as the boy let out a purr. Kita slowly stroked his head, not too hard to hit any pressure points but not too soft that he didn’t hit all the spots that Atsumu liked to be rubbed on. The twins would curl up next to him as children, letting him rub them on the head as they fell asleep. Atsumu had always been more susceptible to head pats than Osamu though.

“One day, you will find someone who will treasure you for who you are. You don’t have to change yourself to fit the world; just be yourself and you will find the one person, in time,” Kita smiled as Atsumu perked his ears, “You really think so?”

“I do. Trust me.”

…

Several years into the future, Kita watched with pride as his ward stood beside the priest, dressed in a black suit as he smiled at his partner walking down the aisle. Kita escorted the boy down the aisle as the music played in the air, soft sakura petals fluttering down to meet them and settle on top of a mop of orange hair as Atsumu smiled at his soon-to-be-husband. Kita let the boy go as he went to stand by the side, Osamu standing beside his twin as the priest said the words.

Kita politely clapped and smiled as the service went on, the two grooms saying their speeches as they placed the rings on each other’s fingers. Atsumu was smiling so much, his tail sweeping the ground as he tried his best not to wag it in anticipation. The boy in front of his eyes smiled, black wings unfurling as the priest said, “You may now kiss the groom.”

As the two of them kissed, Kita could only smile as he watched his ward being married to the one he loved. After so many years of trial and error and searching for the light in his life, he had finally come to find someone he could love and call his partner.

_Is there something wrong with me?_

_“You may not be perfect, but that doesn’t mean there is something wrong with you. That just means you’re special and someone out there will come to love you as themselves,”_ Kita thought as the crowd cheered.

After watching him grow from a tiny fox, Kita can finally let go of the small fox he had called his son.


	2. I think I am in love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had my results day today for my undergraduate degree and while my results were ok, just thinking I am no genius next to my friends can be so frustrating... sometimes I wonder why I even bother to study and then I think, oh right, can't do shit in even finding a job now...
> 
> Here is a little fluff to spice up the day.

“Shinsuke, can I speak to you for a moment?’ Osamu asked as the older Kita nodded. He still found it weird that the twins didn’t call him dad even though he was technically their father now but he just gave up after a while. He gestures Osamu to sit next to him on the veranda, moving to bring them some tea. His granny had always said to him that tea will help calm the soul, and Osamu looked like he needed to be able to calm himself down.

Slowly, the twin sat himself down next to his guardian, picking up a cup of tea and bringing it to his lips. He sipped on it, letting out a small sigh as he held onto the cup before sighing, “I think I’m in love.”

Ah, here it comes.

Kita hadn’t loved anyone his entire life having been asexual and never thought he would even have any kids, let alone give them relationship advice. Osamu looked a little torn at having asked Kita for such advice, looking as though he should have retracted the question as Kita asked, “So, who is it?”

“It's… it's someone on my team.”

_Ah, a boy then._

Kita had seen the boys’ matches at times and he hadn’t failed to notice Osamu warming up towards a particular setter on their team. He was a transfer from Tokyo, a boy almost too pretty to be male with green eyes and a beautiful smile that was directed to a selected few, the main receiver being Osamu.

“Are they a good person?”

The smile on Osamu’s face was evident enough for Kita to know how he felt for him. Osamu wasn’t someone to express his feelings a lot, often shielding them behind his mask in order to contra off the hyper energy given off by his twin. To see the older twin even remotely excited, let alone with a giddy look on his face with a lopsided mouth was something Kita filed away in his memory for future use.

“They make me feel like I am my own person. All this time, I’ve always been known as the other half of the Kita twins and it often annoys the hell out of me. I never liked the sport enough to even want to stay in it if it weren’t for Atsumu but now, seeing him there with him just makes me want to stand on the court for a little while longer.” Osamu’s fingers curled on the cup as he smiled into the cup, his reflection in rippling through the tea as Kita smiled.

“As long as you’re happy, go be with them. you have my blessings.”

“You’re not even questioning if they may be a guy?” Osamu asked, surprised that his guardian was so chilled about the subject as Kita grinned, “It isn’t all the time you come across someone you love. Love is what prevails, and that is all that matters when it comes to a relationship.”

They grew up so fast, it hurt Kita at times to see the twins slowly turning into teenagers and soon to be adults. One day, they would leave the house to venture out into the real world and earn their keep, start families of their own.

But they will always remain his beloved sons.

Years later, Kita would grow up to see his sons getting married off to the loves of their lives. He would walk Osamu and Atsumu’s husbands to be down the aisle instead of their parents, their smiles wide as they shed tears of joy. He would politely clap as they say their vows, giving their lives to their significant other as he watches on.

As a parent, nothing could make him any prouder to see his children smiling and happy next to the ones they loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to do an OsaSuna pairing but since I made him a vet in one of the previous fics, I thought hey, why not OsaAka since I am pretty mad about that ship now.

**Author's Note:**

> May add another chapter on Kita dealing with teenager problems with the Miya twins so stay tuned for that.
> 
> All comments and kudos are greatly appreciated and welcomed!


End file.
